Andrew Watts
Andrew Watts (born October 19, 1985 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American professional e-wrestler, best known for his stints in One World Coalition, where he won multiple titles such as the World, International, Original One and Tag Team Championships, European Wrestling Federation winning the Legacy and X-Division Titles and Golden Championship Wrestling winning the World Title. He has worked for other promotions including Prime Wrestling League, Elite Wrestling Champions and Prominent Wrestling Organization, achieving the PWO United America Title. Since beginning his career at age 22, Watts has established an illustrious career as a multi-time world champion, competing with some of the elite in the business and honing a special style of his own. Watts has earned a reputation for being one of the most intimidating figures wherever he ends up. He has also been apart of groups and teams known as High Wattage, Alliance of Defiance, Legends by Nature and Danger Zone. Career One World Coalition (2006) In July 2006, Watts began his career in an effective way in the resurfacing One World Coalition (OWC) feuding with OWC legend G-Force, a multi-time Tag Team Champion in the Force Dealers, who were one of the most legendary tag teams in the promotion. At the New Reign event in July, he took on G-Force in his first match but suffered a loss. Determined to prove himself, at the Vendetta event in August, Watts competed against G-Force again in a Ladder Stun Gun match for the OWC Original One Championship, awakening a heinous and uncontrollably violent nature in him, by defeating his opponent via retrieving the suspended stun gun and executing multiple shocks on G-Force to become champion in only his second match. At the Treachery event in August, Watts faced Starr for the coveted OWC One World Championship. Following a high profile bout, Watts failed to capture the title, sparking feelings that led him to act out extreme violence towards his opposition after the match. Watts' violent actions continued to elevate severely when the angle he was involved in, saw him shoot Dealer, G-Force's partner. Having reigned champion for a short period, Watts went a hiatus away from action due to issues with management. Golden Championship Wrestling (2005-2006) Watts, in his debut, pursued the highly targeted GCW World Heavyweight Champion Primal Fear, during a night he was slated to defend his title in a Triple Threat match. By doing such, at the end of the match, being a relatively new face to the promotion and proclaiming himself under the moniker of "The New Millenium", Watts appeared, hit Fear with a jumping cutter and scored a pinfall to win the world championship, even though he was not apart of the match. Eventually he was revealed, including his finishing move called The Highlight, a deadly jumping cutter that Watts has perfected. He also adopted a "king of the world" attitude, and crusaded around GCW as he pleased. Watts went on to defeat GCW rival, Brandon Watkins in a non-title match. Later in a rematch while defending his World Title against Watkins, he retained his title and officially became the longest reigning and undefeated champion in the history of promotion. But after awhile, Watts' motivation sunk, citing a lack of challenge and potential memorable matches, giving way to him leaving GCW and ending his title reign. Return to One World Coalition (2006-2007) In October 2006, Watts returned to much discontentment for his sadistic and pernicious behavior in the past months. His first match back was at the Blood War event, teaming with 8 Ball and losing to Nathaniel Broadway and Dan Lopez. Reigniting a feud, at the second Blood War event, Watts attacked Dealer backstage to put him out of a match including 8 Ball and Justin "The Iceman" Lawler for the OWC International Championship, though he did not end up winning the title. But at the next event, Fear, Watts prevailed over Ice Dragon to win the OWC Original One Title. The altercation between Watts and Dealer developed when Watts was arrested for his cruelty towards Dealer months before and other assaults which charges pended for. As part of the storyline, Watts was granted bail and was able to defend his title against Dealer at the Purity event in November, scoring a victory by causing his opponent to submit using The Highlight, a move first seen as a submission during this time. Watts, scheduled to defend his title at the Deadly Game event in December, was taken out by Dealer, who was one of his three opponents which went on to win the title without Watts competing. At the Cowboy Showdown event that followed, Watts was unable to regain the title from Dealer in a Corral (Dessert) match that finalized their feud. Watts brought in a good friend of his known as Tony Galochi and at the Xmas Xout event in December, the two teamed up together as High Wattage in a Ladder match to become OWC One Tag Team Champions. Meanwhile, Watts entered a rivalry with Wildcat RIP Thomas after trying to flirt with his wife, Stella Thomas. High Wattage held onto the Tag Titles for a few weeks in 2007 until at the Fans Choice event in January, where they lost to The Highlights. Watts also captured the OWC International Championship, forfeited by Selina. Watts, in a taped promo, was hospitalized and appeared to have physically suffered from the tag title match. Moreover, The Highlights aired a tape for Galochi that revealed that Watts feigned his condition the whole time, though it was not explained if the tape was fixed or not when questioned by Galochi. Holding the International Title for close to a month, Watts lost it to Jesse James at the Megabrawl event in February. Also, sometime within his OWC run, he made a huge addition to his accolades when he won the OWC One World Championship, but in a swift turn of events, he was stripped of the title the same night following political reasons when OWC wrestlers disputed against his position with Watts stating, "they had no problem expressing it". Eventually, Watts ran into a few problems with management, once again leading to his departure from the OWC. Elite Wrestling Champions (2007) In April 2007, Watts joined the upstarting Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) competing at the Devastation 2007 pay per view, where he defeated Ryot after interference from Dime. Watts went on to lose a contender's match for the EWC North American Championship to Mikey Impact. However, while he had been inserted into a tournament for the EWC Television Title, the promotion went out of business. European Wrestling Federation (2007) Legends by Nature : Main article: Legends by Nature In May 2007, Watts signed with European Wrestling Federation (EWF). He joined Legends by Nature, or for short, LBN, but EWF folded a short time after. In the revival of EWF in August, Watts associated with Ray Damian as LBN. He began a brief feud with Sebastain Morton, having some aide from Damian. On the August 27 edition of Revolution, Damian was scheduled against Morton in a Tables match. Watts, appearing in support of his partner, turned on Damian, helping Morton to drive him through a table to win the match. He then announced the rebirth of LBN with Morton, claiming they were the "new blood" and explaining that he made the move due to the inconvenience of Damian. Together the two of them practically ran the Mayhem brand after they were drafted. Watts defeated Damian in round one of an EWF Legacy Championship Tournament, marking Damian's disappearance from competition, and advanced all the way through the finals as on the September 20 edition of Mayhem, Watts defeated Mike Howard in a Cage match to win the Legacy Title, the primarily title on Mayhem. Not long later, Morton obtained the EWF European Championship to add more accomplishments to LBN. Around such time, LBN procured members in General Manager Jason De Luca, Katherine Belmont and Darla Schmidt. Watts grew intimate with Hayley Brooks and accomplished a relationship with her as she became his managerial assistant ensuring nothing went wrong with him, even if it meant flirting with his opponent to give him time to recover and take his opponent out from behind. Watts and Morton went as far as trying to control the show. LBN reigned invincible until Devastation Awaits in October, where Morton was attacked by a masked assailant after his European Title match, as well as Watts after his grueling Triple Threat First Blood main event match for the Legacy Title, which he lost to Howard and Kostoff. De Luca, who officiated the main event match, unmasked the culprit to reveal a returning Damian, who also reunited with his good friend Alex Liddel as the original LBN and was joined by De Luca in his betrayal of Watts' LBN incarnation. Watts was sidelined from the EWF, and before he could return, the promotion ended. Return to Elite Wrestling Champions (2007-2008) In February 2008, Watts contracted himself again with EWC after they returned, making a huge appearance on the EWC's sporadic supershow, Uprising in a Last man Standing contender's match for the EWC Sacrifice Championship between Abe Stryker and Adam Linn, costing Stryker the match after shots with a wrench. He prevailed in an impressive debut match against Mike Howard on the February 26 edition of Titans. At Critical Mass, Watts competed against Stryker losing upon distraction by Liam Alexander with the taunting of his EWC Icon Title which was responded to shortly in a backstage promo later in the night by Watts declaring he was, as of then, in pursuit of it. After advancing in a contender's match, he faced Alexander for his title but his efforts went unavailing. While this sidetracked Watts, he then focused on undefeated Legendary Champion Camilla Pazanni, entering his first contest with a woman, ending her streak with a ream of publicity. Soon after, however, Watts left the promotion for the resurrecting EWF with the views that his EWC run was "not the best but surely a memorable one". Return to European Wrestling Federation (2008) In May 2008, Watts made the first signing in the revived EWF assigned on the Revolution brand, where his girlfriend Kelly Roviska started accompanying him to the ring for a bit. On the May 12 edition of Revolution, he secured a massive main event win over Marcus Vincent Preston. The next week, Watts spoke of forming of a new, powerful alliance to take over the show. Later in the night, after his prevalent match with Ryan Street in a Parking Lot Brawl, it appeared EWF International Champion Best in the Business planned to hit Watts with a sledgehammer, but instead, presented him a shirt and revealed they were the first members of the new group, Alliance of Defiance, or in short, AoD. James Draven and Thor McKinley subsequently became the next members in the following weeks. Watts, who continued forward to doctor a singles undefeated streak, was slated to compete for the EWF World Heavyweight Championship after becoming contender. However, Damian made a comeback to put a beat down on him in avenging his betrayal and for Watts taking over LBN the year prior, and in getting further even, plotted to halt Watts' pursuit of the EWF World Title. Delaying his title shot for the time being, this led to Kings of Hell in a San Francisco Street Fight taking place from inside to outside the arena, where Watts defeated Damian after hitting The Highlight. After the match, Brian Adams began a feud with Watts by attacking and throwing him off the Golden Gate Bridge in an attempt to keep him from the title picture which Adams was after as well. AoD added another member by recruiting Jenna Hawke, who served as a manager. On the June 23 edition of Revolution, the group, despite one of its members in Thor McKinley walking out, defeated Adams, Ryot and Damian in a 6-Man Tag match. In the aftermath of the match, Adams sustained injury while Watts was eager for a match against him given their history. But this marked Adam's final appearance ending the feud prematurely. Interfering in the controversial turnout to the GM's Logan Invitation Battle Royal, Revolution GM Logan O'Riley scheduled Watts to compete against Joey Harris, Roxxie Roberts and Paul Blair in a Fatal Four Way match for the World Title at Exotic Sunset. Early July, after receiving a note asking him if he wanted to be "legendary", Watts deserted AoD creating a new version of LBN with Alex Liddel, Adam Stone and replacing Jenna Hawke with manager, Brooke Logan. At Exotic Sunset in the same month, he was ambushed backstage by an unknown assailant, thus, excluded from the title match which Harris went on to win. LBN had already began falling apart with the departure of Liddel. On the July 28 edition of Revolution, Watts beat Ryot to become the EWF X-Division Champion, his second championship in EWF history. It gradually became known over time that Watts was attacked at Exotic Sunset by EWF World Heavyweight Champion Joey Harris, who wanted to eliminate Watts as a threat in the match. While Watts tried to regroup LBN again after Stone was fired, he was finally due to gain a measure of revenge when he was to challenge Harris for the championship at Capital Combat in August, however, EWF went defunct. Prominent Wrestling Organization (2009) In March 2009, Watts wrestled a dark match with Landser upon his entry into the Prominent Wrestling Organization (PWO), winning the bout and successfully defeated Stu-E Price in his official match on March 31 edition of Takedown. A feigned reunion with Damian as LBN was shortly teased during an aide to Damian while being assaulted by Ethan Lee Alexander, but turned on Damian once again and formed a team with Alexander known as Danger Zone. Danger Zone competed as a team at PWO Deadly Justice succeeding over The Henley Brothers. On the May 3 edition of Takedown, Watts achieved the PWO United America Championship beating Johnny Rotten in a Sinapore Cane Weapons match. A title celebration ceremony was held a week later in the opening of Takedown stalling the show which upseted Dylan Sanders. By May 20, he was released from the promotion with the title vacated, though not due to anything pertaining the storyline on the show. Prime Wrestling League (2010-2011) Late 2010, Watts reached a deal to work for the Prime Wrestling League (PWL). In his debut on January 19 on Primal #1, he re-established his tag team partnership with Ethan Lee Alexander collectively as Danger Zone to face The Flying Scotsmen. During the match, a lady named Miss Kristina, made a suspicious appearance and gave an underhanded assist that which allowed Danger Zone to capitalize and gain the victory. Danger Zone assumed Kristina wanted to be their manager, only to reach a false projection. However, a business relationship took form when she directed them to her anonymous associate. The next week, the associate was revealed to be Bill Masters, who announced he had secured 50% ownership of the promotion and, in a business deal, hired Danger Zone under his services. Watts and Alexander, as part of the deal, abandon a round one semifinals match for the PWL World Heavyweight Championship, forfeiting the match to help the co-owner Bill Masters advance. Masters vowed to give back to them as long as they stuck by him, although Alexander got skeptical about the deal. On February 3 on Primal #3, Masters lost a semifinals match to Jonny Richter in the absence of Danger Zone's presence. Under the heat of Master's anger, Danger Zone ultimately felt they were being taken for mugs after telling Masters of their traffic situation which prevented them from aiding him. This was Danger Zone's final appearance in the promotion, despite a program started with The Flying Scotsmen. Personal Life Andrew Watts restrains from discussing his childhood, as he is not fond of it. His relationship with his parents was estranged. His parents were drunks who abused him, disallowing him a normal life and family. After graduation at age 17, Watts left his parents to attend Cleveland State University, where he majored in business, graduating early at the age of 20 and opening his own online business which turned out to be very successful. Two years later, Watts sold his business once his dream came true. He signed his first wrestling contract and sold his online business for 1.2 million dollars, though not nearly as high as most business sales go, but was beneficial enough for him. Watts dated a girl named Kelly Roviska for quite a few years, but the relationship was affected when he became close with Eva Michaels. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Highlight'' (Jumping cutter) **''The Shut Down'' (Triangle choke) **Assassinating Choke (Wraps arms around a downed opponents neck from the front side, rolling them over and digging his knees into their chest while choking them out) *'Signature moves' **Superplex **Jumping Tornado DDT **Reverse Spinebuster **Spinebuster **Diving Spear **One legged dropkick **Powerslam **Fall forward suplex **Sleeper drop **Leg drop bulldog **Enzuigiri **Belly to belly suplex **Superkick **Sleeper drop **Spinning wheel kick *'Wrestling style' **All-round *'Managers' **Brooke Logan **Jenna Hawke *'Associations' **Legends by Nature **High Wattage **Alliance of Defiance **Danger Zone *'Character' **Egotistical trash talker *'Nicknames' **The Fierce Combatant **The Global Assassin **Mr.Legacy **The Dream Crusher **The Icon **The Pristine Warrior **The New Millennium *'Theme music' **''Indestructable'' by Disturbed **''Wake Me Up Inside'' by Evanescence (EWC, EWF) **''Fake It'' by Seether (EWC) **''Disasterpiece'' by Slipknot (EWF) **''The Great American Nightmare'' by Rob Zombie (OWC) **''Enter Sandman'' by Metallica (OWC, GCW, EWF) Championships and accomplishments *'One World Coalition' **OWC International Championship (1 time) **OWC Original One Championship (2 times) **OWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Golden Championship Wrestling' **GCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GCW Longest Reigning World Heavyweight Champion *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Legacy Championship (1 time) **EWF X-Division Championship (1 time) *'Prominent Wrestling Organization' **PWO United America Championship Specials Moments *Defeating G-Force in career debut to become the OWC Original One Champion *Defeating Brandon Watkins to retain the GCW World Heavyweight Championship *Defeating Mike Howard to become the first ever EWF Legacy Champion *Defeating Camilla Pazzani to become the wrestler that ended her undefeated streak Matches *GCW - World Heavyweight Title, Singles Match vs Brandon Watkins *OWC - Original One Title, AW Special vs G-Force *OWC - One World Title, Singles Match vs Starr *OWC - Texas Death Match vs Dealer *EWC - Singles Match vs Liam Alexander *EWF - Legacy Title, Steel Cage Match vs Mike Howard *EWF - Singles Match vs Marcus Vincent Preston Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:World Champions Category:1983 births